Technical Field
The present invention relates to a white ink, an ink set, and an inkjet recording method.
Description of the Related Art
In general, inkjet methods use titanium dioxide as a material for white ink. In addition, white ink using a hollow resin particle including a hollow inner layer is known as a coloring material.
Such a hollow resin particle demonstrates white utilizing the difference of refractive index between the inner layer and the crust resin of the hollow resin particle.
Particles having an inner diameter of about 0.3 μm and an outer diameter of about 0.5 μm are available on the market as the hollow resin particle. In addition, particles not easily crashed are obtained by providing two layers of crust resins to the hollow resin particle.
When the hollow resin particle is brought into contact with an organic solvent having a solubility parameter (SP) close to the SP value of the crust resin of the hollow resin particle, the crust resin is dissolved therein, which makes the hollow resin particle crashed, so that luminosity (L*) deteriorates.